


Office Line

by cryogenic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Submissive! Q
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic





	

“我希望你现在也在这儿。”Q半真半假地抱怨着，他听见了一点细碎的金属声，扭动、旋转以及衔接，Q大概是在摆弄着什么了不起的发明。“这儿太冷了。”  
“冬天就应该是冷的，更何况你又是一个人在那么一个阴暗狭窄又大得过头的办公室里工作——你应该喝点儿热茶。”邦德说。  
“邦德，不要表现得你像个大街上随处可见的一无所知的混蛋。”Q笑道，那端的零碎响声停了下来，他静静地等了一会儿，才听到Q继续说：  
“不可否认，我开始想你了。”  
“我也想你。”他回答，“我希望我现在就在伦敦。”  
“我几乎就能感觉到你已经穿过那道大门进入了我的办公室。可是我觉得仅仅只有两个人，这儿依旧不会太暖和。”  
“不，两个人已经足够了。我宁愿独占你一个人。”  
“大概我们可以窝在一起然后互相拥抱着取暖，再生个火堆，就像Q支部的办公室其实是什么山洞似的。”  
“不，不会开始得这么快、”邦德说道，“我会——”  
他翻了个身，拿着手机的那只胳膊落在了枕头上，现在他躺在了床上，本来堆在肚子上的毯子被他整个推到了身边，他的眼睛盯着天花板说：“我会先触碰你的脸，只用指尖，从太阳穴开始，一直到你的下嘴唇。”  
他咬了咬下嘴唇，然后继续说道：  
“用大拇指摩挲你的下嘴唇，我喜欢它们更红一点的模样。”  
“所以说，你接下来准备吻我。”  
他听见通讯那端Q的声音里有一些潮湿而模糊的声响。他想象他在说出这些话之前一定是在不自觉地咬着他的下嘴唇——就像他每次因为他而困扰或者在忍耐他给他带来的那些甜蜜的烦恼时会做的那样——柔软的舌头舔舐过粉色的上颚与整齐的门齿，然后才开口。说话时嗓音粘稠得就像喉咙里流淌着蜜糖。  
“我当然会吻你。”邦德说，“不过仅仅只是额头。我会先把你那些总是垂在额头上的讨厌的卷发撩开，然后亲吻你的额头，当我吻你的时候，我的手指还会插在你的头发里，环住你的头将你拉得离我更近一些、”  
他抬起了空闲着的那只手，响亮地在手背上亲了一下，“就像这样。”  
“嗯，我还挺享受你的服务的。”Q回答，他笑了一声，邦德能感觉到这个时候他已经微微闭上了眼睛，睫毛如同鸟类的翅膀一般落下“告诉我应该如何赢得一个印在嘴唇上的亲吻。”  
“哦，具体怎样，你得自己好好想想——用你那聪明的小脑袋。”邦德说，他开始隔着内裤的布料抚摸着自己。  
“我正在想。”Q说，邦德听到了椅背被碾压变形发出的声响，不管怎样Q现在正靠在椅背上，他几乎能想到他是如何一边用手指卷着自己的头发一边带着笑容回答他的：  
“不如我现在就跪下，双膝着地地跪在你的面前，然后拉开你的裤链——我会用牙齿咬住拉链一点一点地向下拉。当我将拉链完全拉下来的时候你已经完全硬了，因为你是那么想我。这时你的老二几乎就顶在我的鼻子前面，然后我请求它说‘嗨，小詹姆斯，你介意替我劝劝你的主人给我个印在嘴唇上的吻吗？’所以你准备怎么回答，大很多的詹姆斯邦德先生？”  
“也许你应该先亲亲小詹姆斯。”邦德回答，他挺弄着腰，已经勃起的阴茎隔着一层棉布撞击着他的掌心。  
“我想也是。”Q回答，他听到了金属扣落在地上的声音，之后布料摩挲的声响不断响起，Q大概也拉下了他自己的裤子，被扯开的皮带落在了办公椅边的地上。  
“嗯——我继续用牙齿拉下你的内裤，现在我看到了小詹姆斯，他比我刚刚看见他的时候要大了不少。”  
“他一定是迫不及待地想看到你，你先抱抱他。”  
“对，我抱住了他，用手。上下抚摸着他。他倒是很暖和，热而坚硬，就像一块烧红的铁。”Q回应时的声音有点喘气，他听见了更多布料摩擦与椅背被碾压产生的声响，一边通话一边自慰似乎让他有点儿忙不过来。  
想象Q在办公室里张开腿闭着眼睛玩弄自己的场景让他几乎立刻射了出来，“然后我也亲了亲他——亲他的额头，我能尝到他身上除了你的味道，詹姆斯——还有点儿咸味，哦，他流了很多眼泪，为什么小詹姆斯哭了？我该如何请求他给我个合适的答案？”  
Q这个厚颜无耻的小混蛋，邦德想道，他狠狠地撸动了自己几下，然后才开口：“在他开口之前，你大概还得为他多做点儿什么？”  
“所以我吞下了他全部的眼泪，我含住了他，依旧用双手抱着他，抚摸他、安慰他，就像取暖一般紧紧地抱住了他。而你的手指也仍旧在我的头发里——就像你喜欢的那样。”  
“你同样也很温暖，我能感觉到，你的嘴唇和舌头都温暖而柔软，就像融化的糖块与蜂蜜一样。”邦德喘着气回答，而Q继续在他耳边说道——就像他真的就在他身边，躺在他的床上，衣衫凌乱，赤裸着锁骨与手腕一样。  
“我开始吞吐他——希望小詹姆斯千万别介意。”Q说这话时声音里有奇怪的停顿，他在用舌尖刮着自己空无一物的上颚，“我放松好了喉咙，所以他随时都能进入我的身体里，不管是哪儿都可以，我的身体为他而敞开，而你就在一边看着，因为没有及时给我一个吻而嫉妒得不行。”  
“我当然要在一边看着，看着你因为他而哭叫个不停，却还是在想念着我的嘴唇——告诉我，你还想要一个亲吻吗？”  
“我想要，我当然想要。”Q的声音里几乎真的带上了哭腔，“我想要你奖赏我一个印在嘴唇上的亲吻，为此我可以跪在你的脚边含着你度过一整天，不管你是不是硬着，只求你给我一个吻。”  
“我当然会吻你。”邦德说，他快到了，“我会一把抱住你，然后撕开你的衣服吻遍你的全身，然后狠狠操你，不仅仅是你的嘴，你的全身上下我都想要沾染上我的味道。”  
他低吼了一声射了出来，通讯那端的Q同样如此。然后他听见Q说：  
“看来小詹姆斯给了我一个答案。”他的嗓音沙哑而甜蜜，就像猫爪一般踩在他的耳边，“他喂我吃了点儿不错的东西，我现在都不那么想要那个吻了。”  
“不，你当然想要，你无时无刻都会想要。”邦德说，他故技重施一般亲吻了一下自己的手背，“这是给你的奖励，那么晚安了。”  
他叫了自己恋人的名字，然后听见了他的回应  
“晚安，詹姆斯，请等待我的下一份礼物。”

那份礼物来得很快，他第二天就收到了一段视频，没有声响，只有Q坐在他的办公椅上，一只手拿着手机，牙齿碾磨着唇角，故意将自己分开的腿展露给镜头。他对着镜头手淫，撸动着自己，头无助地因为情欲而难耐地甩来甩去，最后他射在了手心里，歪着头枕在了椅背上，胸膛在高潮之后仿佛风箱一般剧烈地起伏着。  
这倒不失为一个不错的纪念品。邦德想，可是视频到此并没有结束，过了一会儿，Q突然抬起了头，对着镜头露出了一个恶作剧一般的笑容。他现在没有戴眼镜，有些慵懒地笑着，慢慢地将那只沾满了他的种子的手抬了起来，伸出深粉的舌尖，一点点地刮掉粘在手上乳白色的精液，一根一根地吮吸着他的手指，最后他将那只干干净净却因为唾液的润湿而闪着别样水光的手对着镜头挥了两下，被牙齿咬出红色的嘴唇比出了口型：  
“Enjoy it。”邦德跟着他慢慢地拼读着，露出了笑容。

他回伦敦比告知的时候早了一天。那是个不错的夜晚，街道上干干净净天空里却飘着指甲盖大小的雪片。当他抵达MI6支部时，果不其然只看见了空空荡荡的研发室与工作间，所有的监控镜头里只有主管办公室是亮着的，所以他直直向那间对于单人办公室有点儿大过头的房间走去。  
“詹姆斯？”  
当那扇门拉开，他走进房间时，Q的声音里写满了惊讶。  
他周围所有的屏幕上都在运算着相同的了不起的公式，而他的大脑似乎也被那些数据（工作）给完全占据了，以至于他比平时迟钝太多。  
“我以为你得更晚点儿才来——或者更早点，你知道的，现在MI6该走的人都走了，不管你准备做什么恐怕都得明天再来一趟——哦。”当邦德走到Q面前时，Q依旧在喋喋不休着些关于工作的事情，然后他开口打断了自己的军需官。  
“我倒是觉得这间办公室相当地暖和。”邦德左右扭头，盯着窗边那一排暖气片评价道。  
注视着Q因为惊讶而喉结上下翻滚却什么都说不出是件非常有趣的事，他的眼睛在镜片后睁大了，他几乎等不及看到那双漂亮的绿眼睛因为欲望而盈满泪水、眼神涣散的模样了。  
“所以你是准备让我在这儿把我之前在电话里说的那些事全部做一遍吗？”Q小心翼翼地说道。  
“我是来给你好孩子的奖励的。”邦德说，他将Q从办公椅上拉了起来，按在了办公桌上，“希望你摆在桌上的这些东西里没什么特别重要的。”他说道，将那些纸质资料全部扫到了地上，并在Q来得及否定或是说点儿其他话之前将他拖入一个凶猛而漫长的亲吻里。  
在亲吻时脱去别人的衣服对于他而言是仅次于呼吸之外轻松的事情。他喜欢Q现在穿着的那件藏青色的毛料西装就算这并非什么完美无缺的款式；他憎恶Q的毛背心与领带花样就算它们无比柔软就像他养的那两只猫柔顺的皮毛；而比起衬衫他果然还是更喜欢赤裸的皮肤。  
Q现在一丝不挂，头发凌乱，臀部搁在办公桌上，而他仍旧西装笔挺。他的手指继续逡巡在Q的卷发之中，用指缝抓住几缕发丝轻轻地梳理着，Q微微合上了眼却又张开了嘴，下唇是他喜欢的那种红色。  
“接下来的，就是对坏男孩的惩罚了。”邦德冷酷无情地说道。  
他还戴着手套，而且他并不准备现在就将它们摘下。他的指尖隔着一层皮料抚摸着Q赤裸在外的身体，从他的耳垂、喉结再到在室温空气中挺立起来的乳头，再向下是肚脐、大腿根与半抬头的阴茎。当他一只手戏弄似的按压着Q的乳头、另一只手抓住了Q的性器在手里揉动时，Q发出了难耐的喘息，在桌面上扭动着，双腿无意识地分开。  
他继续揉搓着Q，撸动着它，用手指抚弄着它垂泪的头部，托弄着垂在两侧的睾丸，并赶在Q射在他手里前移开了自己的手，那些白色的种子最后全部落在了他赤裸发红的胸膛与大腿上。  
“起来，你这淫荡的小东西，我都害怕你弄脏了这张桌子。”  
邦德将他重新拉了起来，让他背对自己站好。他伸手拉下自己的裤链，掏出了他已经硬得发疼的阴茎，顶在Q身后磨蹭着。他再也支撑不住，伸手撑在了桌面上，腰继续耸动，像是在催促他快点进来一般。  
邦德并没有太多时间给他们做润滑，他用牙齿咬住拇指部分摘了一只手套，草草地涂湿了自己，给Q润滑时有一半油都滴在了办公室的地上，当他用还戴着手套的那只手碰到Q的时候，他的背剧烈地弓起，扭过头对他露出了堪称可怜的神情。  
“詹姆斯，求求你——”他可怜巴巴地说。  
“不。”不管Q接下来准备说什么、祈求些什么，他都不管不顾，只是握着自己缓慢地顶入了Q的身体里。他伸手抚摸着Q弯曲的脊背，手指顺着脊椎的线条一路下滑，最后点落在尾椎骨部分，轻轻其揉搓那一块发红的肌肤。  
“不管我对你怎样，你都会喜欢，对吗？你几乎完美地吞下了我，不管是哪儿，仿佛你生来就是为我而制造的一样。”邦德说，他抓紧了Q细窄的臀部。  
“对，我喜欢。”Q说道，他的声音发颤，就像他因为脱力而无意识颤抖的膝盖一样，“我爱你，詹姆斯，请填满我。”  
他冲撞着他，整跟没入又整根拔出，阴囊在Q的臀部拍打出响声，Q在他的身下呻吟、喘息，手指无力地在桌面上抓着些什么。他被邦德顶得几乎完全趴在了桌子上，勃起的阴茎擦在桌子边沿，邦德又抓住他的手臂将他拉了回来，俯下身压在他的背上，空出一只手来抚弄着他的阴茎。  
被紧紧包裹、环绕的感觉是如此美妙，Q的头发几乎全部被汗湿了，全都黏糊糊地贴在额头上，他数次扭过头来追逐着他的嘴唇，想要求一个吻，可是邦德却恶作剧一般一次又一次地躲开了，将那些吻悉数落在他的前额、耳垂与脖子上。最后一次Q终于衔住了他的嘴唇，邦德抱紧了他，狠狠地顶弄了几下，射在了他的身体里。

在高潮之后他们花了一会儿来整理自己，然后才分出多余的经历来拥抱与爱抚自己的恋人。邦德坐在Q的办公椅上，Q则赤裸着身体靠在他的怀里——“清理证据”——他如是说道，邦德注视着他轻车熟路地黑进数据库掩盖掉刚刚那段荒唐的性爱，然后开口道：  
“这次你不打算留下一份当做纪念吗？”  
“不准备。”他回答，然后扭过身子用胳膊环住了邦德的脖子：  
“现在我就在这儿。”  
“但是并不意味着我不想你。”邦德说，他抿起了嘴唇，在他的嘴唇上印下一吻。

END


End file.
